Why i love you
by Cutie-pie999
Summary: Shou X OC.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

" _The plane will be landing in Japan shortly, please stay seated"_

"_WOW! SO THIS IS JAPAN!" _

_Hi my name is Miranda Woods, I'm 16 years old and will be attending Saotome Academy to become a composer. My parents wanted me to go to a Academy in America, but I wanted a change of scenery. Due to living in America, I asked the school if they could send it. At first they said no, but then they decided to send it, so I took it and sent it. Of course I passed, that's why I'm coming here. Oh and how did I passed the test if it's in Japanese? Well I'm half Japanese on my mothers side and English on my fathers side. My parents met when my mom went to America to study in the medical field, my dad was a student at the school she went to. They hey were partners on an assignment, dad made her laugh. Any way they hit it off, if they didn't I wouldn't be here. Any way they didn't want me to go, but after begging and begging, they said yes. So here I am, on a plane to Japan enjoying the sight. _

" _LOOK OUT JAPAN! CAUSE MIRANDA WOODS HAS ARRIVED!"_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

The plane finally landed at Japan. "_Finally"_ I thought as I began to stretch and move around. I thought I was going to sit here forever. I just exited the plane and entered the airport, I could not believe how crowded it is. "_Damn is everyone and their brothers here." I hate when places get so crowded that you can't even move. " Excuse me…sorry!" I tried to get through the best I can, when I finally got through it was dark already. " Damn just great….how the hell am I getting to the academy ." My life completely sucks and on top of that my phones dead and I'm broke any way, guess I'm walking. I walked about 100 miles from the airport and I'm freaking tired. " God….why did the plane had to be late." I know complaining won't solve anything, but it's making me feel better. Just then I heard a car horn, I turned around and found a taxi heading my way. When it came next to me, the person in the taxi rolled down the window to reveal an elderly old man that looked like he was in his 80's. _

"_Excuse me miss do you know how late it is?" he asked me. I gave him a smile, " Yes sir I came from America and came here to Japan to attend Saotome academy and become a famous composer. I was going to call a taxi when I arrived, but my phone died and I'm broke any way so I'm walking." I bowed to say bye when suddenly. " Wait miss!" he said before I left. " Yes sir." I was confused, what did he want? " I'm off duty, so I'll give you a ride to the academy." "Do you know how to get there?" I hope he did. " Of course, I am a taxi driver! Don't misjudge me missy!" He then did a fist pump to show reassurance. I began to chuckle and gave the man a smile, " Thank you sir." " No problem." He smiled back at me and unlocked the door. I opened the door and set my things in the back, then took the seat up front. " Oh I'm sorry for the rudeness, I'm Miranda, Miranda Woods!" " I'm mister Kidechi Sato, please to meet you miss." He extended a hand and I accepted it. " Please to meet you to mister Sato." He gave me a wide smile and started the car, I thank god he was there or I would've been screwed. During the whole ride I told mister Sato about America and answered questions he wanted to know about it, then I asked him about Japan and if there are any places maybe hiring, he told me Wacadono's looking for a waitress, I was happy. He then told me the great places to hang at, and which places to never eat at. I began to laugh when he told me this funny story about this incident that happened to him. Mister Sato reminded me a lot of my grandfather, he was my father's father. Me and him were always together, when grandma died I would try and make him smile, he always said I was the apple in his eyes. When he died, I was completely crushed, it took me 5 months to get over it. I know what your thinking, to long. But I was close to him, so it was painful, I mean I was sad when grandma died, but I was only 4 when she died. I was 12 when he died. " Miss are you okay?" I was lost in my train of thought and forgot he was there. " Huh?…yea." He wasn't convinced. "Are you sure I called your name 5 times." I was shocked, 5 times. I gave him a small smile, " What's wrong mister Sato?" He looked confused. " That's what I'm asking you, I was saying that were here and you were zoomed out when I told you." "Oh…" that was all I could say. " Are you okay?" "Yea I'm fine…" "Are you sure?" "Yes…. Any way thank you for the ride!" He looked at me to try and get the answer from me, he then decided to give up. " It was my pleasure, I hope to see you around." I gave him a huge smile, " Will do, have a good night!" He gave me a smile back, " You to miss." I got out of the car and got my things. I shut the door and waved good bye, he waved back and drived off. I turned around to look at the huge gates in front of me, so this is Saotome Academy. It was to dark to see, but it looked so beautiful. " Excuse me!" I turned to find an officer heading towards me. "What are you doing out here?" He probably thought I was trying to sneak in. I bowed my head down so quick that all the blood went straight to my head. "GOOD EVENING OFFICER I'M A STUDENT HERE WHO CAME FROM AMERICA! MY PLANE WAS LATE COMIN TO AMERICA AND MY PHONE DIED SO I COUND'NT CALL THE SCHOOL AND I KNOW I MISSED ONE DAY OF CLASS BUT IT WASN'T MY FAULT! PLEASE BELEAVE ME!" I had to try and catch my breathe before I pass out. The officer smiled at me, " Calm down miss, let me check with the headmaster to see if you're a student." I smiled and bowed my head fast again, "THANK YOU SO MUCH!" He smiled and said, " No problem, wait right here." He then turned and went to the gate to get the officer who was there to see the headmaster and asked if there is a student missing on the attendance paper. "What is your name miss?" the officer behind the gate asked. " Miranda Woods sir!" "Ok wait right here!" He then turned and headed in the school. It took 30 minutes for him to come back. " She is in the system." "Okay thank you, well miss your free to go." I bowed my head in gratitude. "Thank you so much." He just nodded and told the man to open the gate. The officer behind the gate offered to take me to the headmaster's office. I agreed and thanked him. He said it was no problem and headed to the school._

_I have a huge smile on my face and stick my chest out high. Look out Saotome Academy, your looking at your world famous composer. _


End file.
